


In Case You Forgot, We Are Gay

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hoshigao Week 2020, Humor, I don't know if that's too much for G so it's rated T, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Nozawa and Suwa are only there for like a second, Swearing, are vines memes? I hope so, there are 2 swear words, two bros chilling in the hot tub, vine references, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: HoshiGao Week 2020Day 2: Please It Was Just a Meme“What the FUCK did you just say?” A voice shouted upon arrival, the shrill sound breaking the peace and making Gao cringe. “Did you forget?? You are dating me, Gao. We ARE gay!”In an effort to be cool Gao references a Meme, "the classic two bros chilling in a hot tub". But Hoshiumi doesn't know what memes are and takes it a little too literally.
Relationships: Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In Case You Forgot, We Are Gay

**Author's Note:**

> HoshiGao Week Day 2, going strong!
> 
> god this is so dumb but it had to be done.
> 
> Do vines count as memes? Well, I sure hope they do! Here is a link to the one referenced in this fic, its a little but of a class but I hope people still remember...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwAajOtfNT8

For a long weekend holiday away from school, the Kamomedai Boys Volleyball Team went on a team-building field trip to the hot springs. 

Gao and Nozawa are the first ones in and while Nozawa is just sitting there, relaxing and enjoying the heat of the water. Across the way, Gao was fidgeting and glancing around, trying to figure out what he should do with himself until the rest of the team arrived. On the one hand, they had come here to relax, and Nozawa already looked like he was very much at ease, melting into the water in complete silence. On the other hand, maybe Gao should say something. Make conversation. Usually, Hoshiumi was making such a ruckus that Gao didn’t need to initiate anything himself, but right now there was no Hoshiumi and Gao was agonizing over whether or not it was rude to just not say anything. Maybe Nozawa didn't want to be bothered… Gao fretted inside his mind until he broke, blurting.

“Just two bros… chilling in the hot tub, five feet apart cuz they’re not gay,” he says with an awkward laugh. Nozawa cracks his eyes open to look at him but both of their attention is quickly stolen by the rest of their team entering the Onsen.

“What the FUCK did you just say?” A voice shouted upon arrival, the shrill sound breaking the peace and making Gao cringe. “Did you forget?? You are dating me, Gao. We ARE gay!” 

“No! I know that! It’s just-”

“Maybe I have to remind you just what you signed up for!” And with that Hoshiumi prepared to sit down in the water right next to Gao so that they would practically be sitting thigh to thigh. But before he could, Hirugami hoisted him up by the armpits and tossed him into the onsen in the opposite direction.

When Hoshiumi’s head resurfaced he sputtered “Hey! What was that for?”

“Kourai, you are not allowed to sit next to Gao, sit on the other side of me or something,” Hirugami said as he settled himself in the water.

“Why not? According to Gao, unless we are within 5 feet of each other, we are not gay, and we are gay, very gay for each other in fact!”

“Kourai, I swear to god, have you never heard of a meme?” Hirugami says, looking pained.

“No.”

“Well, it’s a joke alright? So you can sit way over there and we are all still going to be well aware that you and Gao are gay.”

“Fine.” 

Hoshiumi does what Hirugami asks and sits on the other side of him, but he inches himself closer and closer until he is very close to Hirugami.

“Why are you so close, this not where I told you to sit.” Hirugami sighed in such a way that you could tell he was well used to Hoshiumi doing whatever he wanted.

“I can still be within 5 feet of Gao even with you in my way. And you are gay anyway, so you can be within the five feet with me and Gao. We are all gay, so it's all fine!”

“I knew we should’ve had a rule against relationships on the team, I can barely stand you two.”

“Well, even if a rule WAS made at this point, we would be grandfathered in, right captain!”

Suwa gives a noncommittal shrug from where he sits in the spring.

“Well anyway, it's indecent, you cannot be close to your boyfriend in the onsen while you are on a trip with your teammates.” Hirugami insists.

Hoshiumi was starting to get worked up. “Why!? What are you, Sachiro the Chaperone?? My Hiru-Mommy??”

“Listen, I did not finally get a weekend away from my gross lovey-dovey sister and her partner just so I could watch you too be affectionate and make eyes at each other!”

“Make eyes at each other? Who even says that? How old are you? Forget Hiru-Mommy, you’re more like Hiru-grandma!!” Hoshiumi crowed. Hirugami rolled his eyes in exasperation before fixing Gao with a sharp look.

To Gao, Hirugami was scary, but also sort of ironic. On the court, his whole deal was he didn’t worry too much about mistakes because no one was going to die. But off the court, he had the carefree look of a man that did not fear death nor the consequences of living the life of a murderer. It was clear to Gao that it was either wrangle Hoshiumi so Hirugami could have some peace or be drowned. 

“Please Kourai, it was just a meme, of course, we are gay, we are together and I very much enjoy dating you, can we just sit here in the onsen, please?” Gao begged.

“Hmph. Fine.” Hoshiumi finally relented, much to everyone’s relief.

In the end, Hirugami was able to sit in peace. They were getting weird looks from the other members for sitting so closely together in such a large body of water, but at least Hirugami was starting to look relaxed, which meant Gao could also relax. But of course, Hoshiumi was never fully relaxed.

“So what the fuck is a MEME?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading! I hope you enjoyed some part of that! As I was writing this, I was debating on whether or not to make Hoshiumi someone who understands memes, but for this fic I think it's funnier if he doesn't know what the fuck they are. Also, I like writing Hoshiumi saying fuck a lot haha!
> 
> I can be found here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
